El Dia de Axel
by Fiesta Butterfly
Summary: It’s El Dia de los Muertos The Day of the Dead on Destiny Islands, and Sora has made something special for both Roxas and Axel. Maybe the dead are always with us.
1. Remembering Departed Love

El Dia de Axel

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Furthermore, I am not in association with SquarEnix or Disney.

Summery: It's El Dia de los Muertos (The Day of the Dead) on Destiny Islands, and Sora has made something special for both Roxas and Axel. Maybe the dead are always with us.

Author's Note: This story came to me during Spanish class on Monday Oct. 29. Now, once the story is over you may put names of those, that you know, that have passed away, and I will pray for them. It'll help me with the Lenten promise that I made. For Lent, I have decided to pray, a lot more then I used to; because I hardly pray. I go to a Catholic school, that's if you're wondering. Anyways, please enjoy the story and don't forget to review, too.

───────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Chapter 1

Remembering Departed Love

It was a sunny day on Destiny Islands. The breeze almost felt like a silk blanket that wrapped around your body, but then fluttered away and was replaced by a new, silkier blanket. Everyone was in a joyful mood today as if it were Christmas. The children had the day off from school and adults had the day off from work; what was there to be so unhappy about? Well, there is one unhappy teen.

"Come on, Roxas, wake up!" cried Sora as he banged on his twin brothers bedroom door.

"No, Sora! Leave me alone." Roxas replied.

Ever since Monday October 19, Roxas had feared this day. Today was November 2, "El Dia de los Muertos," the Day of the Dead. For as long as Roxas had been a Nobody, he had never heard about the annual Spanish celebration of El Dia de los Muertos. It was a new experience for him. Celebrating the dead coming back to Earth? What sick person came up with this?!

It wasn't fair… Why should he, Roxas, a Nobody feel happy about the dead coming back to Earth? He was dead, a little. He was like a walking soul. The only thing that was keeping him from "floating" away was his shell which he called a body. Correction, he wouldn't float away, he would fade away! Just like Axel, his lover.

Roxas groaned as the thought of Axel entered into his mind again. Who know that having a heart would be this painful? When Roxas and Axel had said their final fair-well he felt sad, but not quit this sad. Right now he felt like if he saw or heard anything more about Axel he would have a complete and total break down. So, yeah, maybe it wasn't his heart that was making him feel these… feelings, but what other explanation could there be?

"Oh, come on, Roxas! Kairi, Namine, and I made something really special for you!" cried Sora as he jiggled the door knob.

Roxas liked presents, especially if they were surprise presents, but what could he possibly get from today? Well, Riku would probably make fun of him, since he's still considered Sora's Nobody (Roxas was actually separated from Sora a couple of days after they arrived on Destiny Islands; the same goes for Kairi and Namine). They were referred to as twin brothers because they thought that it would be much nicer and easier to do so. Actually, they didn't want to have to explain the whole Nobody and Darkness problem. Anyways, what good could possibly come out from this surprise present?

It was quite now, the door knob wasn't jingling, and the sound of Sora's banging was at peace. Roxas peeked his head out from under his pillow and finally, after a couple of seconds, he got out of bed. As Roxas went over to his bed room door and peeked through the keyhole, Sora oh-so silently climbed in through the bedroom window. Seeing that Sora was no where to be seen, Roxas headed back over to his bed, but he just couldn't help notice an angry Sora standing in his way.

"Ugh, Sora! How did you get into my room?!" said Roxas as he jumped back at the sight of Sora.

"Easy, I climbed in through your open window. Now, get dressed!" ordered Sora.

"You're not the boss of me!" yelled Roxas.

"Technically, I am, so get dressed or you won't be able to enjoy you present with Ax--. Just get dressed." said Sora as he quietly left the room.

Roxas had a look of hurt in his eyes. 'Was Sora about to say, Axel?' This question remained in Roxas' head until he was done getting dressed and already outside with Sora. Sora looked much happier now, and not as angry as before. Furthermore, both Namine and Kairi were accompanying him.

"So, you finally decided to wake up." said Namine with a smile on her face.

"We've been waiting for you for quit sometime now." Kairi said. "You alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." replied Roxas as he wiped away some of the pools of tears in his eyes. "So, where's my present?"

"Well, actually, your present is waiting for you." said Sora.

"Really? Where?"

"Well, if you follow us we'll lead you to it." Kairi said as she and Sora walked on ahead.

Roxas and Namine didn't talk much along the way to Roxas' present, but Kairi and Sora did. Those two were obviously boyfriend and girlfriend. Ever since Sora had returned to Destiny Islands, he and Kairi had been like paper and glue. Now, Namine and Riku had a little relationship going, but Riku was having a qualm about Namine; due to the fact that she was a Nobody.

After a couple of minuets of walking, Roxas noticed that Kairi and Sora were leading him to a promontory on the island where they used to play when they were younger. Of coarse, they still had to use rafts to get to this 'island of memory.' Nothing interesting happened along the way, other than Roxas and Sora splashing each other with water.

As the group of four friends headed to the top of the promontory, they noticed the festival for El Dia de los Muertos was starting (back on the main island). From where they were, they could hear the music, cheering, and party noise coming from the festival; but as they kept elevating upward the sound disappeared. Soon, a feeling of discomfort and sadness fell upon Roxas as he and the others were soon surrounded by trees. Furthermore, the scene became more horrific as the soft, warm breeze became cold and hard. Finally, a couple of minuets, they reached the top of the promontory.

"Well, here we are." said Sora as he and the others came to a stop in front of a black, heavy blanket.

"Why yes, it is, but it's not just your present." said Kairi. "It's Axel's present too."

Roxas stopped breathing.

"Axel?" said Roxas barely above a whisper.

Sora, Kairi, and Namine all gave a small nod while Roxas stared at them in wonder. For a second there, the world just seemed to have just stop spinning, and no one said a thing. Sora and the others just stood there and smiled at Roxas while the said-blond still stared in wonder at them with his mouth agape. Finally, Roxas spoke through the dead silence.

"S-So, you're saying that Axel is behind this blanket?" said Roxas, still not talking above a whisper.

"Well, not exactly." Sora answered. "He's not there literally, like in mor--!"

"Just go in and see." said Kairi while her hand kept Sora's mouth shut.

Roxas gave one last look at his brother and friends, giving them a look of worry. How could Axel be back? Roxas understood what Sora was trying to say about Axel being there spiritually, but not there in a mortal appearance. But still, how could Axel even be there spiritually? He faded away into the Darkness. He was nothing, just a memory; an imaginary friend. Finally, after showing everyone his worried yet scared expression, Roxas walked through the blanket's entrance.

The sight that met Roxas' eyes was amazing. The area that he was in was supposed to be a small forest, or at least an environment covered with vegetation and surrounded by huge palm trees, was now covered with a huge, black blanket (that was attached to the palm trees) and the only thing that could be seen was the night sky overhead.

Ahead of Roxas, was a black alter with candles everywhere upon it. Then, in front of the alter was a small place where one could rest in a huge assortment of silk pillows and huge, silk blankets; which were red and black.

Roxas moved toward the alighted alter to get a closer look, but he took his shoes off once he reached the lounge area. Upon the alter was a drawn picture of Axel, and beside the drawing was a mirror. Roxas looked at the mirror in confusion, wondering what its purpose to be there was. After a minuet of staring at his reflection in confusion, he finally understood the presence of the mirror. It was to show a picture of himself.

Roxas laughed at the stupidity of himself, thinking that Demyx would have easily guessed what the mirror was for. As Roxas continued to gaze at the alter, he noticed many items that Axel had enjoyed as a Nobody. There was a small fridge underneath the alter labeled, "Sea-Salt Ice Cream," a can of whipped cream, a pineapple, some bottles of expensive wine, – along with some wine glasses – some skulls made out of sugar, and a pair of Roxas'… underwear?

"What the fuck was Sora doing?!" Roxas asked himself, blushing terribly.

Roxas knew that Sora knew Roxas' and Axel's "screwing around" when they were in the Organization. It was actually something that Roxas didn't like to talk about in public, or with anyone else but Axel. It was just one of those things that should be kept private.

Roxas examined the alter one last time before turning his attention back to the drawing of Axel. He perused the drawing but never lost eye contact with Axel's deep, green, emerald eyes. Axel's eyes just… looked so real. It was almost as if he were actually looking right back at Roxas. Along with his smart-ass grin, his flaming red hair, his perfectly tanned skin, perfect muscles, beautiful neck. It was just too much for Roxas, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, Axel!" cried Roxas as tears streamed down his face.

The only person in the whole universe that ever cared and loved Roxas, since his "birth by sleep," was gone. The only person that he had ever loved and cared for, even without a heart, was gone! The only person that he could talk to and cry on his shoulder, even when no one else would listen, was gone! Oh, God, did he have to pull that kamikaze attack? Why?!

"Axel!" screamed Roxas while a serious headache entered into his mind. "Axel! Axel!"

───────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Author's Note: Mua, ha, ha! This would make a great cliffhanger, but unfortunately I want this story to have a more… content ending. Anyways, you know the rules, so review. Oh, and you may add pets to your prayer lists.


	2. Undying Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters…. Wah! I can't think of anything else to say for this disclaimer.

Summery: You already know what this story is about. This is chapter two of El Dia de Axel, the continuation of chapter one. A little yaoi in this one! ... Dammit! I gave the surprise away! Oh, well, you probably guessed that when chapter one was over anyways. Please review?

Author's Note: This story is now dedicated to all of those that have reviewed and for their dead loved ones.

───────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Chapter 2Undying Love

Roxas sighed as he rolled over onto his side. He was so comfy. The wind was blowing a cold chill down his back, but luckily he was covered with one of the silk blankets. Next, to add to his comfort, his head was resting upon a couple of silk pillows, and his body was receiving a nice message… From hands that felt so familiar; Roxas moaned at the touch.

"Hmph, you're so beautiful when you sleep, Roxas." whispered a voice softly into Roxas ear.

Roxas stopped breathing. That husky voice, those hands. Could it be? No. He was gone. But still…

Roxas opened his eyes while he slowly sat up. The arms around him slid down his body as he sat up, and made eye contact with deep emerald eyes.

"H-Holy shi--!"

"Ssshhh! Roxas, shit is not holy." said Axel with a smile.

Roxas' mouth was wide open, which gave him an abashed expression. Axel smirked at his lovers face; just thinking of something dirty that he could do.

"Is your expression my invitation?" Axel questioned as he dove into Roxas' mouth and kissed him fiercely.

Roxas' eyes bulged with disbelieve. How could Axel be kissing him?! No, how could he be deep-throating him?! He had faded away a year ago, this just couldn't be possible!

'Dammit, Axel! Damn you and your wits!' thought Roxas angrily as he went along with the kiss.

Roxas then started to suck on the redheads tongue, which in turn made him moan into his mouth. He smirked while Axel moaned, the young blond was enjoying how he was making Axel his bitch. Finally, after the two lovers were done savoring each others flavor, they broke apart for air.

Both Axel and Roxas were breathing heavily while looking into each others eyes. It had been so long since they had done something like this. Something as romantic and passionate as this. Something as lovely as this.

"Axel," said Roxas breathlessly. "how are you ba--?"

"Back? Well, that's a long story and even though I have the time to tell you I'm still not going to tell." said Axel with his usual cunning smile. "Besides, I can't tell you or else the 'Big Man up stairs' will get upset with me."

"Woah. 'Big Man up stairs?' Are you referring to God?"

"Why yes, I am. That's another long story too and I can tell you all about it."

"Well, wait. So, are you saying that when I die I'll go to heaven?"

"Yup."

"But I thought that Xemnas said that we couldn't get into heaven without a heart."

"Nope, he was wrong."

"But, then, how did you get into heaven? What Xemnas said--."

"Screw what Xemnas said, God has rules."

"You know, I'm really getting tired of you interrupting me."

"And I'm really getting tired of you asking questions about me, so lets talk about you. How have you been, Rox?"

Roxas just rolled his eyes, knowing that Axel would be saying a come back remark. That's why the young blond loved him so much.

"Okay," said Roxas taking in a deep breath. "ever since Monday I've feared this day because, well, I thought that I wouldn't be able to be with you. Furthermore, how could I have gone through the day celebrating the dead coming back to this world when you wouldn't be able to come back?"

"Wow, that was a mouthful." said Axel breaking the silence that had followed Roxas' answer. "Well, let me put it to you this way. You love me, right?" asked Axel while taking Roxas' hands.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, then don't be afraid of not seeing me. I'm always with you, Roxas, always."

"Oh, Axel, please don't say something like that. You make it sound like-like…"

Roxas' breathing hitched in his throat while he tried to keep the tears from falling. He leaned into Axel's shoulder to muffle his crying and Axel ran his fingers through Roxas' hair. Oh, why did Axel have to go and say something like that? It almost sounded like he was already saying his second good bye.

"Shh-, Roxas. I'm not saying 'good bye' just yet, I'm not even leaving until tomorrow morning."

"Y-You are?" Roxas asked hopefully as the tears stopped falling.

"Yes, Roxas, see, since today is 'El Die de los Muertos,' and due to the fact that I'm dead, I can come back to this world. The world of mortality."

"Oh, so are there other days that you can come back to this world?"

"Uh, probably on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, but I'm sure that there are other says that I can hang with you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, but I would still need to get permission from Him if I want to come visit you."

"Oh, so you asked for God's permission if you could come and molest me?" asked Roxas with a cunning smile.

"Heh, heh, uh, no." replied Axel while he got up and grabbed two Sea-Salt Ice Creams from the small fridge. "God, asked me if I wanted to come and comfort you because we noticed that you were in pain."

Roxas raised an eye brow so as to signify his interest in Axel's story.

"Well, what did you do when He asked you?" Roxas asked while taking an ice cream from Axel.

"Well, at first," said Axel while in between a couple of nibbles on his popsicle. "I was shocked at the offer, but eventually I decided to come and see you… but not to molest you."

"Aha, ha, ha! Yeah, right."

"No, seriously, Roxas. I came so that I could comfort you, because I love you."

"Hmph, I know that you love me, Axel, but I just like teasing you. Besides, I know that you must have been thinking about molesting me somewhere in the back of your head."

Roxas stopped talking for a second, so as to take a couple of licks of his ice cream. While he ate in silence, Axel took this chance to talk.

"Oh, really?"

Yeah. It's just in your nature to think about me twenty-four seven, Ax."

"Waha, ha, ha! Wow, Rox, I'm amazed that you still have a sense of humor and after all this time."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Axel. Now, are you done eating your ice cream?"

"Uh, no, I just barely started eating it."

"Then shut up and eat."

Axel gave a smirk at Roxas' reply. He always was the best at being a smart-ass. While the two ate their ice cream they would look at each other occasionally, but then they would turn their attention back to their salty treat. Suddenly, after a couple of more minuets of silence, and of Axel starring at the young blond, a cunning yet evil thought popped into Axel's mind.

"Hey, Roxas." said Axel while an evil grin leaped onto his face.

Roxas sighed before obliging himself to answer Axel.

"What evil thought did you come up with now, Axel?"

"Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You DO know me all too well, Blondy."

Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel, but he still maintained a smile on his face. After all, this was Axel here, a cunning, dirty minded, anorexic hotty. Besides, whenever Axel came up with a dirty or evil idea, it always led to a good make out session. So yeah, what could possible go wrong?

"Okay, so like I said, Axel. What evil thought did you come up with?"

"You really wanna know?" questioned Axel while throwing away his popsicle stick.

"Uh, yeah, I know that you're just dying to tell."

Axel gave a muffled laugh while seating himself behind the young blonde. This was just going all too well.

"Well, Roxas, since you brought up the subject about me molesting you, you really must want me to do so."

"Ha! You made a funny." said Roxas while turning around to face Axel.

"Oh, no, I'm being serious baby. You want me." said Axel while whispering into Roxas' ear.

"Umm-, Axel, w-we were just having a special moment back there. What happened?" asked Roxas while Axel pushed him down onto his back.

"Sshhh, just eat your ice cream." replied Axel.

Axel was now starting to work on stripping Roxas of his clothing, but he stopped abruptly when he felt something thrown at him. Something small and wooden.

"What the hell?!" cried Axel right after the object had hit him square in the face.

"Waha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

'That little shit.' thought Axel. "Oh, Roxas, you just asked for it." said Axel in a sing-song voice.

He had just noticed Roxas' little weapon. It was his left over popsicle stick. Well, at least he finished his ice cream.

"Oh, I did? Ha! And what are you going to do about it, baby?"

"Hmm-, let me think about that… How about I—TICKLE YOU!"

Suddenly, Axel began his deadly assault on making his young friend cry out with laughter. Which was amazingly making him laugh too.

"Aha, ha, ha! Aha, aha, ha! Axe! Waha, ha, ha! Stop! Aha, ha!"

"Who do you love?" asked Axel while the poor, blonde boy under him continued to holler with laughter.

"Aha, ha, ha! I love--! Ha, ha, ha! YOU!"

"What-?"

"YOU! Aha! Ha, ha, ha!"

"'You' what?"

"I LOVE YOU! Ha, ha!"

And with that, Axel stopped.

───────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Author's Note: Aha, ha, ha! This would make a nice ending too, but it's just not good enough for me. Besides, while I was writing this, I went and looked back at how much I had written and decided that this was enough for chapter two. So, now that means that there will be a chapter three; which will be up momentarily. Please, don't forget to review too! Oh, and I bet that I fooled you real well on that yaoi part too (Grins evily). Mua, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I am so cruel and unusual!


	3. You’re the Only One, Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Other than this story, my stories, and Me, Myself, and I.

Me: Yeah!

Myself: That's right!

I: … Oh! Yeah!

Summary: Axel has come back from the dead but he's only going to be around until midnight. How is Roxas going to deal with this goodbye?

Author's Note: Alright, everyone, here's the third and final chapter for El Dia de Axel. Hope you enjoy it and review… Please?

───────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Chapter 3

You're the Only One, Love

Roxas moaned while a small smile formed on his face. He was having a wonderful dream about him and Axel; sleeping by a fireplace. It was warm, cozy, and soft by that fireplace. Roxas was in Axel's warm arms, with a large comforter covering them both. Axel occasionally laid butterfly kisses on Roxas' head and shoulders, and his hands busied themselves with stroking the young blondes back.

It almost felt like heaven. A small piece of heaven. Yes, heaven. Heaven… Wait,--!

"Axel!" cried Roxas as he woke up from his sleep. "Axel?"

Oh, no! Was it past midnight already? No! How could Axel leave without saying good bye?

"Axel…"

Roxas felt like crying but the tears just wouldn't come. Well, why should he cry? After all, Axel did say that he was going to comeback… someday.

Roxas gave a heavy sigh while he stood up. Well, there was no use staying on top of the promontory anymore. Roxas started heading towards the exit, but after he gave one last look at his lovers picture. Suddenly, while Roxas was walking towards the exit, he heard a crinkle of paper underneath him. He picked up the piece of paper and examined it. It read:

'Dear Roxas,

I love you and always will.'

Roxas smiled. Axel was the best, but wait, there was an extra note.

'P.S.

Next time we meet, we're having sex.

Love,

Axel '

"Aha, ha, ha! Only you, Axel… Only you."

───────────────────────────────────────────────────────

Author's Note: Woo-Hoo! Yes! Bingo! Yatsie! Halleluiah! It is complete! Oh, I feel so happy! Oh, don't forget to review too, please!


End file.
